Wolf Like Me
by Arisadonna
Summary: With car chasing and running from "the mob" or Easter, as they call it , Ikuto and Tadase come to realize that teaming up together could really work out--and maybe more beyond that. One-shot. Shounen-Ai.


Beware with this story considering it's both semi-smutty (there's not explicit details, but you know, warnings are nice) and shounen-ai. I wrote this back in March for Leafy's birthday, and overall, I think it came out alright. I was mainly inspired by the song "Wolf Like Me" by TV on the Radio, as you can see, based on the title and beginning lyrical introduction. So, yeah. 8D  
**  
-Wolf Like Me-**

_say say my play mate, won't you lay hands on me__  
mirror my malady, transfer my tragedy  
__my mind has changed my body's frame but god i like it  
my heart's aflame; my body's strained but god i like it_

The car made a loud screech as it made a sharp turn into a dark alleyway. It sped between the two tall buildings, in attempts to lose track of the vans from behind. There were two boys in the car at the time; one mysterious black-haired boy who drove keeping a calm expression on his face, which could have you fooled you to believe he was not currently in a life or death situation.

The other boy, however, kept turning his head to check through the back glass. "Damn it, I think they're still on our tail. What the hell are we doing!? We need to get out of here! We can't keep going in circles!" He screamed, with an overly worried expression on his face.

"Would you shut up, your highness? I can't exactly get us out of here with your damn whining in my ear," said the black-haired driver, making yet another sharp turn. "Sit tight, will you? You can bet that I won't let them catch us. After all, look who they're dealing with," he added with a smirk.

The blond boy, still worried, turned to face his friend. He was quiet for a moment and considered this. He was right. Even _he_ could never catch the boy. No one could. "Heh," he chuckled. "You stupid cat."

The smirk remained as the car made an approach to a bridge. Several vans were still following behind in a rush, as loud screeches filled the silent streets. "I-I-Ikuto!" said the blond. His eyes grew wide as he stared ahead. "You _do _know this bridge is still under construction, right?"

"Oh, I know," he said, shifting the gear of the car, slamming his foot harder on the accelerator. "Hold on, little prince. And don't piss in the car, will you?"

"W-w-wait!" the blond's voice stammered, in shock. He was _not _about to do what he thought he would. No, no, no. It wouldn't. He _couldn't_. "Are you crazy!? That'll kill us!"

"You want to get out of here, don't you? Now shut up and hold on." Ikuto gave a laugh as the car approached the incomplete bridge at a very high speed. It was true. Ikuto _was_ crazy.

Tadase gulped, making sure his seatbelt was securely fastened. "If I die through this, I'm haunting you, Tsukiyomi. You can bet on that."

Ikuto just laughed once more. The car sped faster. The vans followed. Almost in a split second, the car raced onto the bridge, zooming closer to the end of the bridge. And when it did, it went straight into the air, floating over the large gap with the dangerous deep river below. In the car, Tadase screamed as Ikuto just grinned, as the thrill brought the wonder of whether they would be able to make it to the other side.

But wait! How did it all even get to this point? What were Tadase and Ikuto doing racing away in the car anyway? Why were they playing cat-and-mouse with a bunch of mysterious vans? Well, that, my friends, shall now be explained.

It began not more than an hour earlier just as the tea meeting with the Guardians had ended. Tadase stepped out of the garden, stretching his arms out, quite tired from his exhausting day. His plans now were simple: get home, finish some light homework, eat dinner, and get to bed early. He didn't have time for much else today. What he definitely needed was sleep.

So there goes Tadase, walking down the street, humming a cute little tune in his head, heading home as he would do on any other day. And as he walked, he certainly hadn't expected to catch sight of the figure hopping through the trees overhead.

Seeing a quick-moving shadow below, Tadase looked up to find the all-too-familiar cat boy, stepping through branches at a fast speed.

"Tsukiyomi!" he shouted, giving the black-haired boy quite a surprise. Ikuto almost missed his step and fell out of the tree, not having noticed Tadase's presence earlier. "Where do you think you're going, you thieving cat!?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Ignoring the boy, he continued through the branches. But Tadase continued to shout out to him.

"Would you keep quiet!? I don't have time to babysit today, kiddy king," he snapped, hopping down from the branches. He kept close to the fence, looking around the area, as if trying to make sure someone wasn't around.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Always picking on me and then just telling me to shut up. I won't listen to you, Tsukiyomi!"

That angered the cat boy. "Would you stop saying my name! They could be around!"

They? And who was they? "Oh, are you on the run? Who'd you upset this time? Your boss from your precious Easter?"

Ikuto began walking away, with Tadase still following behind. "Shut up. I'm not even with those idiots anymore," he said in a low tone.

That certainly surprised the blond. Not with ... Easter anymore? Ikuto had quit the company? But wait, it couldn't have been that simple. After all, Easter was a big company which did a lot of sneaky business. In that type of place, it wasn't like you could casually step in and out when you pleased. Ikuto was still looking around as Tadase asked, "You ... left?"

Ikuto sighed, looking at him in silence for a moment. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, a loud screech was heard. The boys turned, seeing a large van quickly turn into the street, headed towards their direction. "Damn it, they found me." He grabbed the younger boy's arm, dragging him quickly along the sidewalk. The boy didn't hesitate, considering that while he didn't exactly know what was going on, it probably wasn't best to ask further questions at a time like this.

They approached a convertible car, which Tadase knew for sure wasn't Ikuto's. Still, he saw the cat boy hop into the front seat, immediately making an attempt to hot wire it. "You really are a thief! What the hell are you doing!? I _know_ that isn't your car!"

Ikuto groaned, not looking up from his work, and it wasn't long that the car had started. "Quiet, little prince. Get the hell in. NOW," he ordered. He had already put his foot on the accelerator, barely waiting for the blond who had to rush inside as quickly as he could before he was left behind.

And so we are brought to the here and now, in which the boys have been driving through Tokyo's streets for quite some time in an attempt to escape the vans of Easter.

Taking a risk to lose them once and for all, Ikuto speeds up the car, racing across a bridge under construction. As the car races to the end of the bridge, it flies overhead a deep river. And does it land on the other side?

"What the HELL was THAT!? You could've KILLED us!" Tadase screamed to the laughing boy beside him. "I swear, I am never getting into a car with you ever again. I mean, could you even drive in the first place? Do you even have a license!?"

Ikuto just laughed, quite impressed with himself. It was the first time he had ever gone at such a speed with a car, and to fly over a gap in a bridge and make it successfully to the other side could be considered quite an accomplishment. As a bonus, the Easter vans hadn't dared make the same attempt as he and stopped just on the other side of the bridge.

He could bet if the boss had been serious enough, and he usually was, there would be a helicopter overhead looking for them soon enough. Before the call was made, Ikuto drove down a darkened street he had known would lead down below the bridge. There, he located a dark clearing right by the river and parked the car.

"Well, we should be safe for a while. They'll be looking for us for a while, but the search'll probably die down eventually and we should be good to get back. So it'll take some time, but I'll eventually take you home," Ikuto told the blond beside him, but there was complete silence. He then realized it had been a while since Tadase had said anything, which was odd, considering how much he had been complaining earlier. "Yo, prince boy!"

Tadase let out a loud sigh, covering his eyes with his hands. "That was ... probably too much to handle."

Ikuto blinked, watching him. "Uh ... you're not crying, are you?" He scoffed. "You big baby."

"I'm not crying!" He shouted, dropping his hands. "You almost got us killed, you know! And what's this now about quitting Easter? Why the hell would you do something so risky!? Especially after all the trouble you've caused for us—for _me_!" Tadase took a breath, leaning back in his seat. "You're such ... an idiot."

Well, that certainly didn't make things any clearer. Maybe he _had_ caused some trouble, but he hadn't been the only one. There were plenty of others who had worked for Easter who fought against the Guardians, so why was he getting yelled at? Sure, he was quite the teaser and always teased Tadase when he found the chance, but he didn't have to get so whiny about it.

"Oh, I see. You know, if you're that much in love with me that you can't stand all this fighting, you could have just said so," he teased, not being able to resist such an open opportunity.

"S-s-shut up!" Tadase stuttered, as a dark red shade of color covered his face. Even in the darkness, Ikuto could still catch the nervous expression of his face. "I'm ... it's not like that, alright!?"

But Ikuto could tell with the tone of his voice that he meant otherwise. He blinked, quite unsure what to think of it. The little prince was in love with him, hmm? Quite a surprising realization. He could have sworn he had been crushing on Amu, which was why he flirted so much with him to piss the little blond off. He never considered that it all could have been reversed the whole time.

Thinking further on this, his mouth formed a grin. "Not like that, is it?"

Tadase lifted his head, hearing Ikuto's sneaky tone. "Not like--" His voice was cut off as the cat boy's lips were placed on his own.

He made muffled sounds as he attempted to push the older boy away. However, with Ikuto's hands at his cheek and arm, he was locked in place. It came not to matter. Soon enough, Tadase found himself giving in to the kiss, even allowing Ikuto's tongue in his mouth.

It was his first kiss and definitely not the type he had expected to start off with. He didn't exactly know how a kiss was supposed to go or what to do, but Ikuto led him the whole time, pretty much doing all the work anyway.

Tadase subconsciously let out a moan, which caused him to think on what Ikuto had asked him. Was he in love with him? It couldn't have been something so serious like that. He did hate Ikuto with more passion than could really be explained. But at the same time, he realized now that that passion might have been something else as well.

As he allowed the cat boy to kiss him, he tried to come up with a conclusion in his head, but lost his train of thought as soon as he felt the boy's hand touch something where the sun most definitely didn't shine.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Tadase pulled away from the kiss, giving him a look, which was only returned with a smirk.

"Calm down, little prince," he whispered, pulling him closer once more. "We'll need to entertain ourselves to pass the time, no?"

Tadase didn't know how to argue. He was right about passing the time, but he wasn't too sure on what they were exactly doing to pass that time. "Ikuto, I--" He had attempted to speak up again, but Ikuto's lips were placed on his once more.

Ikuto's hands slipped into his shorts, causing Tadase's heart to race. This feeling was certainly new and unimaginable, and the fact that it was Ikuto causing this feeling made it even more hard to believe.

But perhaps he had been right. Maybe he _was_ in love with him. As silly as it sounded, it wasn't like this was the first time his heart raced because of Ikuto, and no one else had ever managed to cause the same effect. Not even Amulet Heart, and the sight of her often killed him. But _this_—well, Amulet Heart couldn't compare.

With his insides melting from the lust, Tadase hadn't even noticed his own shorts had been pulled down and he was now half naked. Really, the only thing that made him realize this was when the cold wind hit his thighs. Ikuto's one hand had never moved from pleasuring Tadase, so the fact that he had managed to do it with his other hand without even making it noticeable was quite impressive.

Ikuto pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Tadase's arm to pull him over to the driver's seat. He seated him on his lap, facing him so that he could once again kiss him, also bringing his hand down to pleasure him once more.

The younger boy gave a moan, feeling Ikuto's hand move up and down on him. Something was telling him that all of this was wrong. Not only was he so young for something like this, but this was his enemy. Plus, they were both boys. How could he just let another boy touch him this way?

Then again, how could he not? The more wrong it felt, the more he wanted it to continue. The more he didn't want Ikuto to stop. Maybe it was just to "pass the time", but he never felt more thankful for Easter chasing them down. He wasn't sure there could have been any other way to receive a chance like this.

Ikuto lifted Tadase's shirt, moving his face down to kiss his chest. His lips forced the boy to shiver, forming goosebumps. Even so, Ikuto continued to plant light kisses all over, causing Tadase to breathe heavy with enjoyment.

Tadase realized that Ikuto was quite good at all of this, making him wonder if he had somehow had experience from before. Either way, he thought about giving it a try himself, although he didn't feel quite confident.

"Um, can I ... ?" He whispered, with a red blush forming on his face.

Ikuto lifted his head and just stared at him, not sure what he meant. "Can you ... ?" He saw Tadase shift his eyes down.. "Oh." This cause Ikuto to give a large smirk. "I'd like to see you give it a shot, little king."

Tadase blushed harder and bit his lip. Why did he have to ask? Why'd he bother to even try? Well, it was too late now to back out. If he did, Ikuto would just hold it against him and he wouldn't be able to stand that even more. Gulping slightly, he slowly let his hand trail down Ikuto's chest into his pants.

Inside, he grabbed a hold of what he found, causing Ikuto to let a slight gasp. Immediately noticing the redness of the cat boy's face, Tadase wondered if perhaps—was this a weak point?

Tadase unzipped the boy's pants to have more space and began to attempt mimicking Ikuto's hand moves, and the faster he moved, the more red Ikuto became. This was it. He had for once gotten the cat boy.

He continued on, as Ikuto let out slight moans which he attempted to hide, but it was to no avail. Tadase could easily see that he was causing the cat boy to feel the same thing he was feeling. Somehow by seeing their feelings were mutual at this moment, the more confident Tadase became about his actions.

The more he moved his hand, the slippier they began to feel. Ikuto gave quick gasps, closing his eyes.

Tadase blinked. Why were his hands ... sticky? "Um, Ikuto, what do--?"

"Come on," Ikuto said, interrupting.

Tadase had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. Ikuto grabbed him, pulling him up. When he was slowly brought back down, he was definitely not entirely on Ikuto's lap anymore.

The pain was strong, but Ikuto kissed him to calm him down a bit. It certainly did help. Ikuto was some sort of god. He had this mystical power as if he could just have total control over you, making you forget there was even anything else around.

Tadase took Ikuto's face in his hands and brought the kiss closer. Completely distracted by Ikuto's passionate kiss, he was slightly able to cope with the pain down under.

Ikuto held his sides, helping him move above. Now, both boys were breathing heavily, allowing their gasps to destroy the night's silence. Certainly none of this had been expected—by either of them. Not even Ikuto, and certainly not Tadase. But whether it was just a sort of spur or not, there was something magical about the night. They were taken in with each other, as if their differences were but a mere obstacle in the strong connection they now shared—no, it was more like they had always shared it. They just couldn't see it.

Something did bother Tadase though. Right then, he felt like all this time, Ikuto was playing a fraud. He was solely playing the part of the cat, as if he really was so calm and casual. He definitely fooled him. Right now, the boy below him was no cat—more like a wolf, with a wild passion unleased by the full moon that could be seen just above.

With a groan, it was soon over, though Tadase didn't move from his spot. He let his arms rest on Ikuto's shoulders and let his head rest upon his new lover's.

With a deep breath, he spoke. "I still hate you, you know."

Ikuto snickered. "I'm sure you do."

"I don't love you. At all."

"I'm sure you don't."

Tadase grew silent again, taking another deep breath. Why did it feel like he had lost all the air within him? "What are you going to do about ... you know, Easter?"

Ikuto closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose on the young king's. "Well, I don't need to stick around with them. There are more interesting things."

The young boy blushed, looking away. "So ... you're joining us?"

"If that's how you want to put it, go for it." He then smirked. "Of course, in exchange my services, I expect a high _wage_."

Tadase blinked, not sure what he meant. "Well, we don't have a lot of money ..."

Ikuto had to laugh at that. "You have a lot of growing up to do, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt, you stupid cat!"

"Hmm, you're kind of _small_, too."

"W-w-what!?"

Ikuto laughed again, and for the rest of the night, the two boys argued under the full moon, even long after Easter had ceased its search. It didn't matter anymore to Tadase about returning home, just as Ikuto didn't bother to return to his old company. It had seemed much more complete just sitting in that beat-up stolen car, shouting at one another. It certainly did feel like a more rightful _home_.

**-End.**


End file.
